First Holiday
by Mawiiish
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are on their first holiday together; ALONE. And Blaine really wants to go to the pool and maybe win a hair-wash from his beautiful boyfriend. Maybe a bit more than a hair-wash?  T for now, maybe M later!


**A/N: Okay, so me and my dear little fox (Krisus) went to the pool a lot this summer, right? And we came up with this awesome idea! And we wanted to share it with you guys, since you're like super-awesome. It contains a lot of Puppy!Blaine fyi. ENJOY!**

"Kurt?" An excited voice shot through the brunette's comfortable dream. "Kurt," it repeated. _Go away, I'm sleeping_.

"_KURT_!" The voice was suddenly loud and clear and Kurt felt himself clench his teeth. _Why in the world did he have to be woken by such a loud and annoying-_

"What?" He groaned.

"I have an idea!" The voice whispered eagerly, and he even felt the bed move under him. The curly haired teen was certainly excited; so excited he made the whole bed shake and bounce.

"Whatizzit?" Kurt mumbled into the soft pillow; still hoping Blaine would just shut up and go back to sleep.

"Let's go to the pool!" He said and shook Kurt's shoulders gently.

"What? Why?" The brunette turned his face up and looked at his boyfriend.

"Because it'll be fun!" Blaine said and sent him one of his characteristic grins.

"No way," was his prompt answer.

"C'mon Kurt!" Blaine pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, Blaine," he said as he finally sat up in the bed.

"Pleease?" And there were the puppy-eyes.

"Urg, _fine_!" Kurt threw his hands up in surrender. "But you owe m…" He was interrupted by Blaine's strong arms throwing themselves around his neck.

"Yes, thank you! Yes, yes, yes! We're going to the pool, yes!" The curly haired teen jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet - packing their bathing shorts and a couple of towels. _We've been here less than a day and the boy is already running around like crazy_, Kurt thought and sighed. This was not exactly how he'd imagined their first morning on their first holiday together to go. _Whatever. As long as he's happy._

Kurt went to the bathroom to dress and almost shrieked at his reflection. "I warn you, I'm not getting my hair wet, Blaine!" He yelled out of the door as he quickly styled his hair. _There's no way I'll dive today, I don't want to look like a total idiot in front of Blaine. _He dressed himself in a hurry.

When he got out from the bathroom, Blaine was standing by the door; a hand already on the doorknob. "C'mon Kurt, you're so slow!"

"Don't I even get a chance to eat breakfast?" He asked sarcastically as he grabbed his phone.

"Kurt, we both know you don't eat breakfast at nine in the morning. The most you'd eat is an apple. Which I've already packed!" Blaine grinned and opened the door for Kurt. Kurt stepped out and Blaine closed the door behind them, and then they walked to the elevator. Blaine still smiled like a fool and Kurt couldn't help himself from the tiny smile that crossed his own face. This could be fun. _I __**am **__going to see Blaine shirtless, after all_, the brunette thought smugly to himself.

Blaine bounced through the hall, as the elevator stopped. He ran towards the doors and burst through them. "Look, look, look! There's almost nobody here!" He laughed and made his way to the locker room. Kurt suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. Sure, Blaine had seen him shirtless before, but they had to change into their shorts too. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Blaine naked (_Sweet GaGa, I want to!_), he just didn't know if he'd like for Blaine to see him naked. He was pale and skinny. Not all muscular and tan like Blaine. As he stood in his own thoughts Blaine poked his head out from the locker room.

"Kurt? You coming?"

"Y-yes! I'm coming!" He felt himself blush slightly. _Way to go, Hummel, you couldn't just have screamed 'Come and get me!' out loud instead?_ But he quickly made his way to the locker room. Blaine had already rid himself of his shirt, when Kurt stepped inside. The taller teen felt his breath catch in his throat. _Oh. Wow. _Blaine was simply breathtakingly beautiful. His body was just as muscular as Kurt had imagined and his chest was slightly covered with dark hair. His abs was nearly Mike Chang-worthy, though Kurt would never tell Tina that. The Asian was very proud of her boyfriend's abs.

Kurt looked down at his own dressed body. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He grabbed his shorts from the bag and went to the toilet in the locker room. _No need to embarrass yourself too much_, he thought and closed the door.

Blaine turned to look after his boyfriend as said boy locked the toilet door. _He's shy_, Blaine thought with a smile. _So adorable._ He quickly stepped out of his jeans and underwear and got his shorts on. They were red and white - Hawaii shorts. Kurt would surely hate them. Blaine ran a hand through his curly locks and sat down on the bench; waiting for Kurt to come out again.

He didn't have to wait long. Kurt stepped out again a few minutes later; dressed in his bathing-shorts and his t-shirt. "Kurt?" Blaine said, confused. "Why are you wearing your t-shirt?"

"Have you seen the weather outside Blaine?" The brunette said. "It's like 100 degrees out there! And my skin cannot endure all that sun. I'll look like a lobster in less than ten minutes!"

Blaine bent over as he tried to hide his laughter. Kurt was right though, it was hot outside. Blaine was just lucky with his complexion - he didn't even need to wear sunscreen. "Of course," he choked out and then straightened. "Let's go?" Kurt nodded and opened the door out to the pool.

"Blaine, where are we supposed to… Blaine?" Kurt turned his head as the curly haired teen suddenly disappeared from his side. He stood two feet back with a wide grin spread across his face. "Blaine?"

Then the older teen poked Kurt in the side and yelled, "Last one in has to wash the winner's hair!" Kurt's eyes grew big as Blaine sprinted past him; going for the water.

"What, wait? That's not fair!" Kurt ran after Blaine and soon caught up to him. _Thank God for all that kicker practice. _The two teens ran next to each other all the way over to the pool, but Blaine was a bit quicker at setting off from the edge and landed in the water a second before Kurt. Luckily for the brunette they had jumped into the low end, so his hair wasn't that wet. Yet.

Blaine got up from under the water and laughed. "I won!" He said and threw his arms up in the air in triumph. He only received a sigh from the other teen. "Fine, you won, I'll wash your stupid hair."

"You really think my hair's stupid? I guess I should get a haircut soon, I just…" Blaine began; a slight pout in his face.

"No!" Kurt all but yelled. "I mean… Um… Your hair's not stupid," he mumbled; making Blaine smile.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He groaned. _Please don't make fun of me, please don't make fun of me…_

"Wanna go try the waterslide?" He asked with a face that most resembled a child on Christmas.

"The- what? No! Absolutely not!"

"Please?" Blaine begged.

"Okay, yes. If you carry me all the way to the top." Kurt said with an evil grin. Not even Blaine would be stupid enough to… Or maybe he would. Because less than two seconds after Blaine was right next to the brunette and then he took him into his arms; bridal-style.

"Blaine, what're you… Wait! You can't just…" Kurt stuttered as Blaine walked over to the tiny staircase leading to the waterslide.

"Kurt if you don't stop wiggling, I'll drop you," Blaine threatened and then kept walking until he reached the bottom of the stairs. He gulped. _Please let my work-out show itself. If I drop him, I'll die of embarrassment. And he'll probably kill me, even if I don't die from that._ He took the first steps a little hesitantly, but when it didn't seem like he'd have any trouble carrying Kurt, he continued up the stairs more briskly.

The brunette still had his doubts though, so he didn't even dare to breathe too loud. When then reached the top (_Why is this stupid waterslide so tall?_) Blaine finally let Kurt down; onto shaking legs.

"I so thought you'd drop me," he said as he tried to find his balance.

"You don't have much faith in me, do you?" Blaine teased and then walked over to the waterslide. "You go first," he said and made a gesture very much like a butler.

"_What?_ No! I don't want to go first!"

"But you'll just go down the stairs, if I go first, right?" Kurt blushed. He had maybe, possibly, perhaps thought of that.

"Fine," he groaned and walked over to the waterslide. Which was very, very scary-looking. And long. And twisting in weird ways. "Urg, Blaine, do I really have to?" He asked with a nervous voice as he sat down.

"Yes," the curly haired teen just said and then added, "You have to go when it's green." Kurt stared at the light attached next to the waterslide's opening. Just as it turned green he felt a push in his back. "_Now!_" Blaine yelled as Kurt lost his balance from the push and slid down the waterslide. He screamed all the way down and even hit his head against the edge once or twice. And then he hit the water with a loud _splash_.

He got up from the water and tried to catch his breath. His hair was ruined, he had water in his eyes, and he was going to _kill_ Blaine Anderson! A strange sound reached his ears. It sounded oddly like a song he knew. He could vaguely pick the words out of it.

"I was made for lovin' you baby; you were made for lovin' me!" And then another loud _splash_ sounded and once again he was dripping wet - no pun intended. He turned around just in time to see Blaine popping his head up of the water. "I can't get enough of you baby; can you get enough of me?" He continued his song.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure 'enough' is about now!" Kurt said with an annoyed voice. "Look at my hair, Blaine? It's completely ruined!"

"I think it's cute," the older teen just said with a broad smile.

"That's... That's beside the point!" Kurt flushed and turned around; crossing his arms.

"Aww babe, c'mon! Wasn't it fun?" Blaine knew Kurt couldn't resist him when he called him 'babe'. It was so cliché that he loved it.

"Look. At. My. Hair." Kurt's eyes narrowed with each word. Blaine had the decency to look ashamed. Then he tried with a careful smile. "Sorry?" He said as he looked up from under his eyelashes.

"Urg. Fine. I forgive you," Kurt grumbled. Then a flood swam by him. Blaine was a fast swimmer; and a hot one to boot. _Yum. Look at the way the muscles in his arms move_, Kurt gulped and averted his eyes. He didn't need a… problem in a public place. He saw Blaine dive and then a few seconds later he felt a hand at his back. He squeaked a little but had to laugh too. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Playing," his boyfriend answered and swept Kurt into his arms again. "Blaine," Kurt warned. They were in public. He didn't really miss the homophobic comments, and if he just had to act normal outside of their hotel room to avoid getting them, he'd gladly do so. "Relax Kurt. Look around. Do these people look homophobic to you?"

Kurt looked around. There were small children playing in the low end of the pool, and their parents were sitting at a bench nearby; smiling. "And also, we look like two completely straight teenage boys. Straight guys tease each other too, you know."

Kurt sighed. "I guess you're right, but… Okay, what are you doing _now_?" Blaine's hands were roamed around all over Kurt's back.

"I'm still playing, _duh_!"

Kurt was about to speak, when Blaine interrupted him. "Oh! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! Let's play The Little Mermaid!" Just as Kurt was opening his mouth to answer ("_Not in this lifetime!"_), Blaine yelled, "You'll be the mermaid!" and threw him into the water; he hit the bottom pretty hard. "And I'll be Prince Eric! Prince of… Of… Prince of Ohio!" he carried on, as Kurt came up to the surface.

"Oh, and the prince was in great danger!" Blaine said as he edged closer to the deep end. "He needed someone to save him!" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the older teen. "C'mon Kurt! Play with me!"

"Shouldn't we wait till we're in our room to do this?" Kurt teased but inched closer; holding out his arms to 'save the drowning prince'. Blaine took his hands and pulled him close. "Maybe I don't want to wait," he whispered into the brunette's ear. And then he placed his hands on said boy's shoulders and pushed him down under the water. _Again_.

"Where in the world did my dapper boyfriend go off to?" Kurt panted when he reappeared.

"He's right here, babe," Blaine responded and swept Kurt up in his arms once again; placing a hand behind his head and one still holding on to his thighs. He leaned closer and as his lips were inches from Kurt's… He threw him into the water.

"Okay, that is _enough_!" Kurt snarled when he got up. Again. "I will not, under any circumstances, get near you as long as we're in this pool." Blaine pouted. "No! Keep those stupid puppy-eyes to yourself mister! You had your chance!"

"C'mon Kurt! I promise I won't do it again!" Kurt sensed his own chance creeping out of the shadows. _Maybe…_ "Fine," he mumbled and got closer. "But you'll behave, or I _will_ cut you." He threatened. He closed the distance between them as soon as Blaine had nodded. He gently put his hands on each side of Blaine's face, all the while one of his legs sneaked behind him.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered and closed his eyes. Then he pulled his leg back; knocking Blaine's legs over on the way and soon the curly haired teen was splashing in the water. He looked at his grinning boyfriend when he got up and pushed his wet curls out of his eyes. Then he smiled a bit too. "Okay, I guess I deserved that one."

The brunette just nodded in agreement.

They continued to play in the water the next couple of hours; Kurt took a few breaks and just sat and watched his boyfriend play and show off in the water. When his stomach grumbled, he ate the apple Blaine had brought him, but when he was getting bored, he called Blaine.

"Can we get up now, please?" He asked. He wanted to get into some clothes and make his hair not look like something the cat had just dragged in. Blaine just smiled and then pulled himself (_Oh god, look at those arms_) out of the pool.

When they got up to their room again (after Blaine had insisted that they shower in their room instead of the locker room) the curly haired teen was smirking like a fool.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he put the bag down and went for the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing." But Blaine kept smiling.

"Err. Okay, get in; so I can wash those locks of yours and take my own sho-" Kurt began.

"No," Blaine interrupted; his grin still growing.

"What?" Kurt was beginning to feel nervous. _He surely can't mean-_

"No," he repeated. "You have to sit with me." _Okay, yes he could. _

"In the shower?" The brunette gaped.

"Yes! I won, I decide!" And then Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's still wet t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. He was about to open the shorts too, when Kurt stepped back a little.

"Okay, okay - but I can take care of undressing myself you know," he said as he laughed nervously. Blaine just nodded at turned on the water. Apparently he wanted them to sit in the bathtub.

"Blaine?" Kurt called as the other teen walked out of the bathroom. "How am I supposed to wash your hair if we're sitting in the tub?"

"You'll get in first and I'll sit between your legs; easy as that," Blaine called back.

Kurt gulped. This was going to be awkward.

**A/N: I may or may not write another chapter containing the hair-wash and what comes after, if you know what I mean ;) REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS, BUNNIES. **

**(And I'm sorry, I know I post a lot of new little silly not-worthy oneshots while I should be updating my other stories, but I'm working on it, I promise!)**


End file.
